finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Currency
Currency is a recurring feature in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Aside from the popular Gil, which has seen an appearance in every game and is the currency most often used, there are also several other alternative forms of currency, which can appear in specific areas or regions, used either for a specific purpose, or as that region's currency. Appearances Final Fantasy VII GP GP is used as a form of currency in the Gold Saucer. GP is most often won through games in the Wonder Square, or races in the Chocobo Square. It can also be bought from a man who sometimes appears at the entrance to the Gold Saucer, at an exchange rate of 100 Gil to 1 GP. GP can be used to play certain games, rest at the Inn in the Ghost Square, fight battles at the Battle Square, and can also be exchanged for prizes with a woman in the Wonder Square. Item exchange rates are as follows: *Only one available. Battle Points Battle Points, also known as BP, are obtained through winning fights in the Battle Square. Fights cost 10 GP to participate, and players are awarded BP based on the amount and difficulty of handicaps received, and the number and difficulty of opponents defeated. The BP is lost if the player leaves the Battle Arena without expending all points. Below is a list of items that can be exchanged for BP: | valign="top" width="50%"| Disc 1 - after acquiring Tiny Bronco |- | valign="top" width="50%"| Disc 2/3 - after acquiring Highwind |} Final Fantasy XI ;Beastcoins Beastcoins are a currency used by Beastmen. They are minted by the Quadav in gold, Goblins in silver, and Yagudo in bronze form. Beastcoins can be dropped or stolen from Beastmen, especially Goblins. Although beastcoins have no immediately noticeable use for the Enlightened Races of Vana'diel, Blacksmiths can melt the beastcoins down to their base metals, allowing for them to be used as materials in smithing. While circulated mainly only among Beastmen, sometimes during quests or missions, Beastmen or even enlightened individuals request beastcoins from players. ;Conquest Points Conquest Points are earned through defeating opponents in areas subject to Conquest while under the Signet status. The formula for calculating CP earned is as follows: : (EXP/10) * Regional Modifier Regional Modifier is 1 if the area is under the player's nation's control, or 1.5 if under another nation's or Beastmen control. Conquest Points can be exchanged for a variety of rewards, depending on what Nation the player serves and their Rank within them. ;Tabs Tabs are earned in Fields of Valor and Grounds of Valor. They can be used to purchase Field Support (status enhancements and teleportation services) and Advanced Training (access to Notorious Monsters that allow players to augment their equipment). ;Kinetic Units Kinetic units are used to power waypoint and proto-waypoint teleportation throughout Vana'diel. They can be obtained by completing certain quests and by trading crystals to waypoints and proto-waypoints. Different elemental crystals are worth differing amounts of kinetic units. ;Sparks of Eminence Sparks of Eminence are earned by completing the many Records of Eminence. They cap at 99,999. They can be exchanged for items and equipment at A.M.A.N. NPCs. Final Fantasy XI: Rise of the Zilart ;Ancient Currency A substantial amount of ancient currency is required for players wishing to forge Relic Weapons. It can be found in Dynamis and in Campaign Battles. There are three types of Ancient Currency, one for each nation—Byne Bills for Bastok, "Pieces" (coins) for San d'Oria, Shells for Windurst. Each is available in (and can be converted among) three denominations: 1-unit, 100-unit, 10,000-unit. All types and denominations are stackable to 99. Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia ;Ancient Beastcoins Ancient beastcoins are used to purchase certain items related to Limbus. It can be obtained in Apollyon and Temenos. Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan ;Imperial Currency Imperial Currency is a form of currency used in Aht Urhgan in order to buy certain goods and services. While most areas take gil as readily as imperial currency, imperial currency is required for certain things, such as passing into the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins or creating Blue Mage armor. Imperial Standing can be traded for Imperial Currency, at a rate of 20 for a Bronze Piece, 100 for a Silver Piece, 200 for a Mythril Piece, and 1,000 for a Gold Piece. ;Imperial Standing Imperial Standing is earned by defeating enemies in Aht Urhgan areas. The rate of earned experience is: : (EXP/10) With certain conditions, such as the Astral Candescence present in Al Zahbi, boosting the rate of Imperial Standing earned. Imperial Standing can be exchanged for things such as maps of Near Eastern areas and equipment of Aht Urhgan. ;Therion Ichor Players will receive ampoules of Therion Ichor depending on the number and type of enemies they defeat in the chamber during Einherjar battles. These can be used to purchase various valuable items from Kilusha in Nashmau. ;Assault Points Assault points are earned for participating in Assault missions that take place in Mamool Ja Training Grounds, Periqia, Ilrusi Atoll, Lebros Cavern, and Leujaoam Sanctum. Missions staged on Nyzul Isle do not award assault points. ;Nyzul Tokens Nyzul Tokens are used to teleport to previously cleared levels in Nyzul Isle Investigation. They can also be used to get items from a vending box in the lobby of Nyzul Isle Investigation prior to selecting a floor. ;Alexandrite Alexandrite are used in the "Duties, Tasks, and Deeds" quest. They can be traded to Paparoon in Nashmau when the quest is flagged. He will then tell the player the remaining number of gems needed for the quest. Alexandrite traded to Paparoon can never be retrieved. ;Zeni Zeni is currency used to gain access to Zeni Notorious Monsters. ;Chocobucks Chocobucks are won from competing in Free Runs or from turning in Chocobuck Slips obtained from the Chocobo Hot and Cold Game. They can be used as an entry fee into official races, or to buy a variety of items useful in raising Chocobos. Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess ;Allied Notes Allied Notes are used for teleporting from an Allied nation to a field area and switching nations. They are also used to purchase items. ;Moblin Marbles Moblin Marbles are the standard currency of Moblin Maze Mongers obtained exclusively through Moblin Mazes. They can be used to purchase rare and exclusive items, an additional Maze Tabula, an additional Maze Voucher, and additional Maze Runes from Chatnachoq. Final Fantasy XI: Vision/Scars/Heroes of Abyssea ;Cruor Cruor is the currency used in Abyssea, as a substitute for gil. Cruor is more than an ornamental currency, as it is used to power objects like the Veridical Conflux. It is earned by defeating monsters in the realm, and also as a reward from some chests and some quests. ;Resistance Credits Resistance Credits are obtained by taking part in Bastion or Resistance Ops. Resistance can be used to obtain items, empyrean armor, and temporary items from a Bastion Prefect. Temporary items obtained with Resistance Credits can be used at any time in any Abyssea zone (even without pennant status) and are not lost upon changing zones or disconnecting. ;Dominion Notes Dominion Notes can be obtained by taking part in Dominion Ops. They can be used to obtain items, and empyrean armor from a Dominion Tactician. Final Fantasy XI: Seekers of Adoulin ;Bayld Bayld is the standard currency of Adoulin. It can be obtained by killing certain monsters, participating in Reives, and completing Adoulin Quests and Coalition Assignments. They can be used to purchase various items from many vendors. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Casino Coins are used as currency in Serendipity and can be purchased at the exchange desk in the house with the card tables and the slot machines, or won by playing Serendipity's minigames. The player can exchange their coins for various prizes. Final Fantasy XIV Guild Marks Guild Marks was currency used in most of the Guilds. the currency was used exclusively at the guild of its origin, often in order to trade for Discipline-specific abilities or Crystals. Guild Marks could be earned by completing certain Guildleves as the Discipline the Mark belongs to. Guild marks were abolished in patch 1.20 but could still be used to purchase materia until A Realm Reborn was released. Faction Points Faction Points were earned by completing regional guildleves, and are used to participate in faction levequests, which are harder than regular levequests but give more experience, gil, items and sometimes access to unique gear or Notorious Monsters. This has been phased out with A Realm Reborn. Company Seals Company Seals are currency used in the Grand Companies of Eorzea to acquire unique equipment, advance in company ranks or buy special items such as a Chocobo License. Allagan Tomestones An unusual "currency", Allagan Tomestones are artifacts of an ancient civilization that can be traded to an antiquities dealer named Rowena for various endgame equipment and miscellaneous items. Venture Tokens Introduced in Patch 2.2, Venture Tokens are special coins players pay their retainers to undertake tasks called Ventures. Final Fantasy XV Medals can be earned by betting on monsters in the Totomostro minigame in Altissia, which can then be spent on various prizes. In the Adventurer from Another World quest, the player can expend Allagan Tomestones at Y'jhimei's trading post. The tomestones are found scattered about the Perpetouss Keep and earned from fighting Garuda. Final Fantasy Type-0 SPP Points amassed by accepting support personnel during missions is used to buy items and equipment in the SPP Post in the Central Command room in Akademeia. Support personnel accumulate SPP just by being present, but lose the points if they die. Amassing SPP also unlocks new items for purchase in the SPP Post, and raises the SP rank in certain intervals. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Bravely Second: End Layer While playing the minigame Chompcraft, the player earns cp. This cp can be exchanged for pg in Chompshire. It also can be used to upgrade each characters tools in order to increase the amount of cp gained through the minigame. Upon reaching a certain cp goal, musical themes are unlocked which can then be played during the minigame. World of Final Fantasy Arma Gems are rare items that are used for taking on Intervention quests and purchasing Champion Medals and Ability Seeds from the Girl Who Forgot Her Name. They are rewarded from most boss battles, but they can also be obtained from some enemies in the post-game optional dungeons. Clearing all quests allows Gems to be used to purchase Ability Seeds from the Girl Who Forgot Her Name, as well as her selling gems for 50,000 gil each. In the ''Maxima version, some battles in the Coliseum reward Arma Gems. They can additionally be used to purchase Champion Jewels from the Girl Who Forgot Her Name after clearing Chapter 10. Category:Recurring gameplay components